


Again

by asexysteve



Series: Inktober Writing Prompts [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Begging, Light BDSM, M/M, Overstimulation, Vignette, inktober writing prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 01:14:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexysteve/pseuds/asexysteve
Summary: “Please,” he begs.  “Please let me come,” he whines.





	Again

His voice is deep and dark and growling as he whispers against Lance’s neck. Lance is shivering so hard he can hardly focus on what’s being said to him, his arms trembling from where they were handcuffed behind Keith’s neck. 

There are hands travelling up and down his side, over his stomach and down his naked thighs. Lance has his head thrown back, resting against Keith’s shoulder as he’s moved back and forth so, so slowly. Everything is gentle and sweet and has been taking so long. They’ve been here for at least half an hour, sloppy and slow. Lance has come once but he’s hard again. Keith’s wearing a cock-ring, taking his time to just play Lance’s body like a finely tuned instrument. 

All the while he’s whispering sweet and filthy promises, Lance can only take it. He can only listen to the cadence of that husky voice behind him, teasing him closer and closer to the precipice he’s desperate for. He’s going to come again, his body straining and yearning and shuddering against Keith as he rides the waves of pleasure. 

“Please,” he begs. “Please let me come,” he whines. 

“Then come for me,” Keith murmurs softly, licking at sweat on Lance’s neck.

Lance doesn’t need much more encouragement than that, arches back against Keith and keens out a high pitched whine as his body obeys the order and he explodes, heat and noise and pleasure exploding through all of his senses as his hands curl into fists in Keith’s hair and his toes dig into the floor beneath him. 

“Good boy,” Keith practically purrs in his husky voice. Lance’s body collapses, relaxing against Keith’s body as he pants through the rush of pleasure. “You got five minutes, then you’re giving me another one.”


End file.
